The NightShadowRain Show
by Rainpool of WaterfallClan
Summary: Nightshade, Shadowfire, and Rainpool have started their own show! Ask questions, vote, have your cats guest star, have your story review or featured, and more! (More information inside)
1. Show Introduction

Lights come on stage as a black shecat, a black and red tom, and a blue shecat walk on the stage.

"Hello everyone! Nightshade here with my Co-Stars Rainpool and Shadowfire." The black shecat says.

"It's Shadow!" The black and red tom yells while crossing his arms. Nightshade rolls her eyes.

"My appoligizes. Rainpool and Shadow. Anyway, we have decided to start our own show. Where our audience will have the chance to ask questions, have their own cat appear on the show, and vote on various things in the show. Rainpool would you like to explain things alittle more." The blue shecat walks over to the mic.

"Sure, Nightshade." Suddenly, Rainpool accidently knocks the mic over with her tail. Shadow runs over and picks it up. "Thanks, Shadow. Sorry about that folks. So like Nightshade was saying, you can ask questions to us about our stories or just personal stuff about us. If you ask a question, please specify who you are asking, you can even ask something to all three of us. You can also pm us if you want your cat to guest star or if you want your fanfiction featured on our show. Shadow, you wanna take it from here." Rainpool steps away from the mic as Shadow walks up to it.

"So, uh oh yeah voting. Well, sometimes on the show we will have some dares, challenges, and contests between the three of us and our guest stars. Hey, Nightshade. Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes. If you don't then you won't get payed." Nightshade called from behind the curtain.

"Fine. So start sending in your questions and if you want your cats to appear on the show or your story to be featured on the show. We can review or just advertise it on the show." Nightshade and Rainpool run back on stage.

"Well folks that's it for now! Don't forget to review and send in your various questions, fanfic requests, and stuff. Also here is the first poll. Vote on who gets to where a pretty pink dress on the next episode. Shadow, Rainpool, or me, Nightshade."

"Wait, what?" Shadow yells. Nightshade laughs.

"Hey, you agreed to be on this show so now you have to deal with it."

"This is ridiculous! I'm not doing it." Shadow turns his back to Nightshade.

"You have to!" Nightshade yells at him. The two continue to argue as Rainpool steps up to the mic.

"Well, we are all out of time folks. See you next time and Don't forget to vote!" The crowd cheers as the stage goes darks.

**Thank you for reading! Also i'm not trying to copy anyone. I asked for permission before I started this. Don't forget to vote and ask questions!**


	2. Chapter 1

The crowd cheers as the lights shine down on the stage and three cats walk on. They take a seat on the three chairs in the middle of the stage. The black shecat begins to speak.

"Hello again everyone! Welcome to the 2nd episode of the NightShadowRain show. I'm Nightshade along with my Co-hosts Rainpool and Shadowfire."

"It's Shadow!" The black tom with red paws yells. Nightshade just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah,yeah. Whatever. So, let us begin with some questions from our viewers! Rainpool, what do you got for me?" The light blue shecat with dark blue patches looks at a sheet of paper then back at Nightshade.

"Well,uh there kind...are no questions from our viwers." Nightshade frowns.

"Oh...well that's ok. We'll just move on to our guest appearance for the day." Rainpool frowns.

"Uh...Nightshade...there...are no guests today."

"Really? Oh uh...no problem...um...what else can we do?" Nightshade starts franticly looking at a sheet of paper. The audence looks confused. The black and red tom sighs.

"Nightshade this is stupid. There is NOTHING to do because there ARE no viewers. We only had 8 views so far and no one has reviewed. Face it, your show idea is a total bust." Nightshade glares at Shadow.

"It's only been two days, give it some time. This show is NOT a total bust. I'm not giving up on it and neither are YOU!" Nightshade hissed at Shadow. Shadow sighed.

"Fine, but I think we are just wasting our time. So, Miss full of ideas, what do we do now?" Nightshade suddenly lookes confused. Rainpool begins to speak.

"I have an idea. Why don't we review a fanfiction." Nightshade tackles Rainpool to her chair.

"Perfect idea, Rainpool! Alright let's see...I know. The Fanfiction we shall review today is...The Broken Heart. A Warriors short-story by WarriorFanWriterForever." Rainpool jumps into the air.

"Oh yay! I love that one. It's a This is a sad tragedy/romance story. It's about Dashstar, a leader that has lost the love of his life. He feels it was his fault why she had died too soon. Will he ever love again? Ah it's so romantic." Shadow smirked.

"I'm not really into those romantic type of stories but I gotta admit, I do kinda like it."

"Well, it's one of my personal favorites. Alright guys, time to rate it. On a scale of 1-10. I give this story a 9." Nightshade says. Rainpool sits back down.

"I give it a 9. Shadow?" Shadow sighs.

"Alright, I give it a 7." Shadow says. Rainpool and Nightshade tackle him.

"A 7?" THey both yell at the same time.

"Hey, I told you I'm not into those kind of stories. Now, Get off me!" Rainpool and Nightshade get off.

"Alright, well that's it for today. Please send in your questions and pm us if you want your story reviewed or your character to guest star on here. Good bye for now!" They all wave as they leave off stage and the crowd cheers. The lights go out.


	3. Chapter 2

Light shined down brightly on the stage. The crowd roared as Nightshade, Shadow, and Rainpool walked onto the stage and took their seats on three chairs next to a red couch. Nightshade began to speak.

"Welcome back everyone! As always, I'm your host Nightshade. Along with my Co-hosts Rainpool and Shadowfire!" Shadow jumped from his seat and got up in Nightshade's face.

"It's SHADOW! SHADOW! For the 50th time! Jeez. How many times do I have to tell you?! UGH!" Shadow yelled as his paws alit with flames.

"Alright,alright. Relax before you set the whole stage on fire. Anyway, lets start with some questions. Rainpool, what questions do we have today?" Nightshade meowed as Shadow went back to his seat and Rainpool looked at a piece of paper. Rainpool frowned.

"Ugh...I hate to tell you this...but...we have no questions...again." Rainpool sadly replied. Nightshade facepalmed and then looked out to the audience.

"Come on, not again. Ugh. Alright, nevermind. On to our guest for the day. Rainpool, do we at least have a guest?" Nightshade asked, annoyed. Rainpool smiled.

"We sure do! Everyone please welcome, Dappleleaf from the fanfiction story, Counting Stars by Lilacstream99!" Rainpool announced. The crowd cheered as a tortoiseshell and white shecat with three legs walked onto the stage and sat on the couch.

"Welcome to the show, Dappleleaf." Nightshade meowed. Dappleleaf smiled.

"Thank you for having me." Dappleleaf replied as Rainpool pulled out another piece of paper.

"So Dappleleaf, what's it like being the reincarnation of Spottedleaf?" Rainpool asked. Dappleleaf smiled.

"Well, I have to say it was pretty odd at first, but I've gotten use to it." Dappleleaf said. Shadow smiled.

"Dappleleaf, tell us a little about yourself?" Shadow meowed as Dappleleaf thought about the question.

"Oh well, let see. I'm a warrior of Thunderclan. I know a lot about herbs. My parents are Dovewing and Bumblestripe and I'm currently seeing Snowleap." Dappleleaf said as Nightshade smiled at her.

"Oh, You have a boyfriend. Maybe you can help Rainpool the single warrior find a nice tom." She said winking at Dappleleaf. Dappleleaf laughed as Rainpool stood up.

"I don't need help finding a boyfriend. I'm perfectly capable of finding one my self. "Rainpool testified. Nightshade snickered.

"Riiigghhhtt. Just keep telling yourself that." Nightshade laughed. Rainpool growled.

"Well, what about Mr. Dark and Mysterious over here. He doesn't have a girlfriend." Rainpool hissed while pointing at Shadow. Shadow smiled.

"I don't need a girl friend. I'm a loner. I prefer to be alone." Shadow meowed.

"Alright, anyway. Back to Dappleleaf. Uh...that's all the questions we have for today. Thank you again for being on the show." Nightshade said shaking Dappleleaf's hand. Dappleleaf smiled.

"Thank you for having me. Good luck with your show." Dappleleaf said as the crowd cheered and she walked off stage.

"Alright. Getting back into the swing of things, It's time to review a fanfiction! Rainpool, do we have any requests?" Nightshade asks as Rainpool looks at her paper.

"We don't have a request but I did think of one to do. Today we will review...Counting Stars by Lilacstream99! Since we had Dappleleaf guest star and we all had a chance to read it, I thought we could review it!" Shadow frowned.

"I want to pick the story next time." Shadow moaned. Nightshade sighed.

"Fine you big baby. You pick next time. Alright so, this fanficiton is about when Spottedleaf's soul regenerates into Dapplekit, and she is given a prophecy that will determine the fate of the clans, but will anyone listen? I like this story because we get Spottedleaf back...well...sorta." Rainpool jumps up.

"I LOVE Spottedleaf. She is one of my most favorite characters ever! She is also my inspiration to become a medicine cat. I give this story a 10 out of 10!" Rainpool shouts. Shadow sighs.

"It is pretty interesting...I give it a 8." Shadow says as Nightshade glares at him.

"Do you always have to have the lowest vote? I vote this story a 10! Well That's all the time we have today. Please review and pm us if you want your character to guest start or if you want to suggest a fanfiction for us to review. Thanks for reading and have a great day!" Nightshade meowed as she, Rainpool, and Shadow waved at the audience. The crowd cheered as they walked off stage and the lights went out.

**I would to thank Lilacstream99 for being the first to review and have a character guest star! Thank you so much for reading. Please review and send in your questions, possible guest stars, and Fanfiction review requests!**


	4. Chapter 3

The crowd cheered as the lights came up on the stage. Nightshade, Rainpool, and Shadow waved at the audience as they walked on the stage and took their seats. Nightshade was the first to grab the mic.

"Hello Everyone! Welcome to the 3rd episode of The NightShadowRain Show! I'm your host as always, Nightshade! Also joining me our my co-hosts Rainpool and-" Shadow jumped from his chair.

"Don't you dare!" He hissed. Nightshade glared at him.

"I was _going _to say Shadow! Geez. Chill out!" Nightshade hissed as Shadow sat back down. Nightshade rolled her eyes at him then turned back toward the audience. "Anyway, let's start off with some questions from our audience! Rainpool, if you would be so kind?" Rainpool looked at a piece of paper then she smiled.

"Ok. Well, we've had more views this time around and we do have some questions this time!" Rainpool said as Nightshade shot up from her seat!

"Yes! WooHoo! Alright! Oh Yeah! I knew this show wasn't a total bust! AH YEAH!WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Nightshade yelled as the audience looked at her in surprise. Nightshade looked back at the audience, cleared her throat, then calmly sat back down. "Um...Rainpool would please read off the first question?" Rainpool smiled as she took the mic from Nightshade.

"Alright, our first question is to Shadow from LakeStream. _**"Hey Shadow why do you get mad whenever some calls you Shadowfire?" **_Rainpool said as she and Nightshade looked over at Shadow. Shadow crossed his arms and sighed.

"Well, it's not really something I like to talk about but...it reminds me of my horrible past as a warrior...and since I'm no longer a member of a Clan, I feel like I have no need for a warrior name." Shadow finished as Nightshade began to speak.

"Wow...I never knew that. That's pretty deep there, Shadow...But anyway, next question." Nightshade meowed as Rainpool began to speak.

"Alright, this question is for...all of us actually, from LakeStream again_**, "Who are your guy's favorite warrior cats or medicine cats from Erin hunters books? **_Well, my favorite cat would have to be Yellowfang. She was a great medicine cat and she had a kind heart. She is actually my inspiration to become a medicine cat!" Nightshade suddenly grabbed the mic from Rainpool.

"Well, _my _favorite warrior is Silverstream! She wasn't afraid to break the Warrior Code and follow her heart! I cried when she died! She was so kind and beautiful!" Nightshade said as Shadow chuckled. Nightshade shot him a mean look. "Alright, tough guy, who is _your_ favorite warrior or medicine cat?" Nightshade said as she handed Shadow the mic. Shadow grabbed the mic and began to speak.

"Well, my favorite cat neither a warrior or medicine cat. My favorite is Scourge." Shadow meowed. Nightshade and Rainpool fell out of their seats. The audience gasped in shock as Nightshade and Rainpool stood up and stood infront of Shadow, towering over him.

"WHAT?! You can't do that?" Nightshade yelled.

"The question was your favorite warrior or medicine cat! How could you choose him?!" Rainpool shouted. Shadow smiled.

"Look, I choose him because I understand where he is coming from! He wasn't just born pure evil you know? The only reason he was the way he was is because of Tigerclaw and Scouge's siblings. He's just misunderstood and I can relate to him." Shadow said. Nightshade and Rainpool looked at each then went back to their seats.

"Rainpool, are there anymore questions?" Rainpool looked back at her paper.

"Yup. One more, this question is to all of us again, from LakeStream again, _** What is each of your guy's favorite warrior fanfiction,and please don't hold down Shadow and make him say a fanfiction that isn't his favorite just cause you guy don't like his answer or want him to say your favorite one."**_ Rainpool read as Nightshade started laughing.

"Alright, alright. We won't hold him down this time. Wow what a question um...let's see...my favorite warriors story would have to be...The Quiet One by A Quiet Explosion. It's about a human boy, who gets hit by a drunk driver, but wakes up as a cat. He plays along with a made up identity and avoids questions about his past life. He just sits in the shadows, keeping to himself. The secret bubbles inside him, he doesn't know how much longer he can hold it. He prays and he hopes, his secret can be kept quiet. It's very interesting...and sad." Rainpool smiles.

"Really? I didn't know that one was your favorite. It's a good choice I'm gonna have to go with The Lost Kits by carifoo2001. It's about when this Clan called PondClan is attacked by a huge group of cats and only two to escape are mates, who fall down a waterfall at the end of a cave, and find five starving kits at the bottom. The kits don't remember where they came from, all they remember is that their parents left them in a bush and didn't come back. It's pretty sad at the begining but I think the kits are so cute!" Rainpool says as Shadow sighs.

"I guess it's my turn right? Well, my favorite is The Fire Inside by Bright Streaks Of Dawn. When StarClan gives the four Clans powers over fire, plant, earth and frost, powers to protect themselves with, Everything is fine. But when the Clans start to care only about elemental powers and pure lines, the gifts are used for war. I like it for the action!" Shadow meowed. Nightshade smirks.

"Yeah right, you only like it cause fire is used in it!" Shadow glares at Nightshade.

"That is not true, I like the story for the action like I just said." Nightshade rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. Alright getting back on track here. Time for our special guest. Shadow, do you wanna read off our special guest?" Nightshade asked. Shadow crossed his arms and sighed.

"Sure, whatever. Today our special guest is Honey from the Fanfiction Dreams: The Perished Group: Book One. Come on out Honey!" Shadow calls as a shecat walked onto the stage. The crowd cheered as she sat down on the couch. Nightshade sat down beside her.

"So, Honey welcome to the show!" Nightshade said. Honey smiled.

"Thank you for having me." Honey meowed. Rainpool said on the other side of her.

"So Honey, You have a very close relationship with your brother right? Do you ever think about what you would do if he was no longer around?" Rainpool asked as Honey smiled.

"My brother, Gray, is means the world to me. Ever since we were kits, all alone, he's been the only left I have in this world. I don't know what I would do with out him." Honey replied as Nightshade, Rainpool, and the audince did a simultaneous "Aw". Shadow just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That is very sweet, Honey. You must really love your brother." Nightshade said. Honey nodded.

"Oh yes, I do. I love him very much." Rainpool smiled.

"It's always nice to have someone else there for you. Well Honey, thank you coming on the show." Honey smiled as she stood up.

"It was a pleasure to be here. Goodbye!" Honey said as the crowd cheered and she left the stage. Shadow stood up.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff, it's time for today's fanfiction review. The fanfiction we will be reviewing today is...the tale of mistystar by mistystar123. This story is about Mistyheart as she travels through kit hood to warrior. I rate this fanfiction a 8 out of 10." Shadow meows. Rainpool looks at him.

"Wow, an 8? I was expecting a 5 or 6 from you. Anyway, I give this awesome story a 9 out of 10. Nightshade?" Rainpool says. Nightshade smiles.

"I give it a 9 as well. Alright folks. That is all the time we have today. Thank you to everyone sending in questions and requests! We really apreciate it. Also since we have 1 vote so far for the how gets to wear a dress on an upcoming episode dare. The dare is back on with 1 vote for Shadow!" Shadow jumps from his seat.

"WHAT?! No! Why me? Why not Nightshade or Rainpool?" Nigthshade and Rainpool laugh.

"Because it's funnier when a guy has to wear a dress. Besides, I think you would look cute." Rainpool says as she winks at Shadow. Shadow blushes a little then turns his back on them.

"Anyway, Thank you for reading and stay tuned for our next episode and keep voting, sending questions, and possible fanfiction reviews! Bye!" Nigthshade said as they waved at the crowd and left the stage. The audience cheered as the lights went off on the stage.


	5. Chapter 4

The crowd cheered as the lights came up on the stage. Rainpool and Shadow waved as they walked onto the stage and sat down. Rainpool grabbed a mic.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to another episode of The NightShadowRain Show! I'm your host Rainpool along with my friend Shadow. Um your probably wondering where Nightshade is. Well, Nightshade is running a bit late so we are going to go ahead and have our special guest come on stage while we wait for Nightshade. Shadow do you wanna introduce our guest for today?" Rainpool said as Shadow took the mic.

"Today's special guest is Leopardstripe who is the warrior form of Fanfiction writer, StarryKite." Shadow meowed as a brown shecat with a thick dark brown stripe from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail and spots all over her body in different shades of brown walked onto the stage and sat on the couch. Rainpool sat next to her.

"So, Leopardstripe, welcome to the show. Would you like to tell us alittle bit about yourself?" Rainpool asked handing the mic to Leopardstripe.

"Sure um...well I'm the deputy of Thunderclan, I'm modest,kind,wise,and a little tomboyish. My mate is Nightfall and I have had 7 kits." Rainpool smiled.

"Wow, seven kits. What are all their names?" Leopardstripe smiled.

"Well there's Moonpaw, Dapplepaw, Bouncepaw, Snowpaw, Lionpaw, Fireblaze, and Eagleflight." Rainpool nodded.

"Wow and you said you're the deputy of Thunderclan? How do you feel about taking on that kind of responsibility?" Rainpool asked.

"Well, it is alot of responsibility and hardwork but it gets easier once you get use to it." Leopardstripe said as Rainpool smiled.

"Well that's good. Shadow, do you have any questions for Leopardstripe?" Rainpool asked. Shadow sat with her chair facing away from them. He crossed his arms.

"Nope." He said never turning around. Rainpool glared at him then looked back at Leopardstripe.

"Don't worry. He's always like this. Well thank you so much for coming." Rainpool said as they stood up and shook hands.

"Thank you for having me. Take care!" Leopardstripe said waving at the audience as she left the stage. After she left, Rainpool walked over to Shadow.

"Hey, what's your problem today? You seem more bummed than usual." Rainpool said. Shadow sighed.

"Look, I'm just tired of all this clan talk alright. Can't we interview a loner or kittypet for once?" Shadow asked. Before Rainpool could reply, Nightshade slide onto the stage and nearly ran into them. She huffed as she tried to breath.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Nightshade asked. Rainpool looked at Shadow then back at Nightshade.

"Well, since you were late we decided to hold off on the questions and go straight to the special guest but since you're here now we can go ahead with the questions!" Nightshade smiled as she and Rainpool took their seats. Shadow turned his chair back around so he could face the audience.

"Alright, Rainpool, read off the first question!" Nightshade said as Rainpool pulled out her paper.

"Alright, our first question is to all of us. **Asher Hitsugaya **asks: _** Which one would you choose: Pirate or Ninja?**_ Nightshade laughed.

"Ninja cause ninjas are cool." Nightshade said. Rainpool laughed.

"I think I'll choose Pirate. Argh matey!" Rainpool said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Ninja." Rainpool looked back at her paper.

"Alright, next one is to all of us from Asher Hitsugaya again, _** Which death in all the Warriors series made you cry the most hardest? **_Nightshade sighed.

"Wow, what a downer. Uh the saddest death for me was when Silverstream died giving birth. Poor Graystripe. I cried so much." Rainpool nodded.

"Me too. But for me, Bluestar's death was the saddest. She was such a great leader and I cried for like a day when she died. At least she got to make ammends with her kits." Rainpool said. Then she looked over at Shadow. "Your turn Shadow." Shadow smirked.

"I don't have one because I don't cry." Rainpool and Nightshade glared at him.

"That is a big fat LIE! You cried in like the first 3 chapters of your story, Lost Light: Battling Darkness! Quit trying to be a tough guy! Now tell us your answer!" Nightshade yelled. Shadow sighed.

"Fine,fine. I got really sad when Spottedleaf died...but I DIDN'T CRY!" Shadow said as Nightshade and Rainpool laughed.

"Yeah right. Well, that's it for the questions. Review time! Nightshade?" Nightshade pulled out another piece of paper.

"Today's review is Sandstar's story by Winxclubfan1! Well, I hate to say it but, I have to give this story a 4 out of 10 because while reading it, It felt a little rushed and the chapter's are too short to me. But keep on trying there!" Nightshade meowed. Rainpool got ready to speak.

"Well, um...I have to agree with Nightshade and say 4 also. Sorry." Rainpool said sadly. Shadow stood up.

"I give it a 3. Now let's call it a day." Shadow said starting to walk off stage. Nightshade grabbed him by the tail.

"Hey, we still have to end the show." Nightshade looked at the audience. "Well, folks that's it for this episode. Thanks for reading and keep sending in those fanfiction review requests, questions, possible guests, and votes. Speaking of voting, we now have 2 votes for Shadow for the dress dare." Shadow facepalms.

"Come on. Really? Why? Just why? Do you people hate me or something?" Shadow asked the audience. Nightshade chuckled.

"Since voting is ssssoooooo slow. If we get one more vote for Shadow to wear the dress on the next episode then he will. Also, our next poll is this: Yesterday, the three of us were arguing over who had the most fans. So now you have to end this arguement by commenting which of us you are a fan of. If you are a fan of more than one of us, then say which ones. You can even say all three of us. So have fun voting for that and the dress dare. Goodbye for now!" Nightshade said as the three cats waved to the audience. The audience cheered as they walked off the stage and the lights went out.


	6. Chapter 5

The crowd cheered as the lights came up on the stage. Nightshade and Rainpool smiled and waved at the crowd as they walked on the stage and took their seats. Nightshade picked up the microphone and faced the audience. "Hello Everyone. Welcome to the fifth episode of the NightShadowRain show. I'm Nightshade, with my good friends Rainpool and...wait...where is Shadow?" Nightshade and Rainpool looked around. Nightshade sighed. "Shadow! Get out here!" She yelled.

"No...I'm not doing this...it's stupid!" Shadow shouted off stage. Nightshade growled.

"Would you just get out here you big baby! You got the most votes so you have to do it. Now get out here!" Nightshade hissed. Shadow sighed as he walked out on stage where a pink frilly dress and a pink bow on each ear. The audience laughed as he took his seat. Nightshade and Rainpool tried not to laugh but it wasn't working. "Wow, Shadow. You're very pretty! Hahahahaha." Nightshade laughed, falling out of her chair. Shadow began to blush and sighed.

"Can we get on with the show already?...While I still have some dignity left.." Shadow groaned. Nightshade got up and sat back in her chair.

"Yes, let's begin. We have no guests today but we do have a question. Rainpool, would you please?" Rainpool pulled out her paper.

"Ok. Our question is from Lilacstream99. _**Have any of you ever realized that Graystripe and Bluestar are related? (Bluestar mated with Oakheart, whose brother is Crookedstar, whose daughter is Silverstream! ;D)**_ Wow. I didn't know that." Rainpool said. Shadow sighed.

"I knew that! Try getting on Warriors Wiki. EVERYTHING about warriors is on there." Shadow meowed. Nightshade noded.

"Yeah, I heard about that too. So, here's what we are doing next. We have no guests today so we are going to do three story reviews. Our first story is **Storm Rising by XxSilverslashxX. **This story is about a runt named Whisper. When her mother disowns her and her brother, they try to find a place to fit in within the four clans. Soon, a mysterious prophecy takes flight, and Whisper must choose whether she should set her paws on the good path - or the evil path. I give this story a 9 because of how detailed it is. I love how I can imagine the image so vividly in my mind. Shadow, what do you think?" Nightshade asked. Shadow picked at his dress for a moment, then looked at the audience.

"Well...uh...I give this story a 9 as well. Rainpool?" Rainpool chuckled.

"Sorry. You just look so cute! I give this story a 9!" Rainpool meowed. Nightshade smiled.

"Alright. Next one. Shadow?"

"This one is **Annoy the warrior cats by RainwishAndSunwishOfShadowclan. **This is Sunwish's guide to annoy these fighting cats. Uh...I kinda...I..um...I say...6." Rainpool said. Nightshade winced.

"Ooh...that's rough but I have to say 7. It is funny. I don't know. It just doesn't suit me. Shadow. what do you think?" Nightshade meowed. Shadow cleared his throat.

"I say a 7. Alright, I'm doing the last story so I can get out of this dress as fast as I can! This is **Warrior's Couple's Conseling by Brighteyes of Thunderclan. **After many moons of rehab, Mapleshade has decided to help others instead of killing them and ruining the lives of their kin. Hence, WCC co. She and everyone's favorite anger management therapist, Silverstream, set out to solve the Clan's problems. Amidst multiple issues (their's and other's), will they succeed or go out of business? I actually really liked this story. It's very funny and entertaining. I give this story a 9." Shadow said, smiling. Nightshade nearly fell over.

"YOU gave a story a 9!? Holy crap the world has ended! Anyway, I give it a 9 as well. Rainpool?" Nightshade meowed.

"I give it a 9 too!" Rainpool cheered. Nightshade stood up.

"Alright everyone. That's it for this episode. Please keep sending in your questions, stories, guests, and votes! An update for our current poll. Who has more fans? So far we have 1 vote for Rainpool and 1 vote for Shadow. Hey, don't I have any fans?" Nightshade wined as she lowered he head in despair. Shadow walked over and padded her on the back.

"There, there. I'm sure someone out there likes you. Anyway, see you guys later! Thanks for reading!" Shadow said as he and Rainpool waved at the audience and all three of them left the stage. The crowd applauded and the lights went out.


End file.
